Antiseptic Sting
by Elric-Chan
Summary: With Sasuke injured on a mission, it's up to Naruto, his bottle of antiseptic, and one strong kiss to heal him. [sasunaru]


**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke are not mine, however sad that may make me.**

**This idea came to me after reading a SasuNaru fan comic. It had nothing to do with this, the idea just randomly hit me. I'm crazy that way.**

**The comic really made me want to write a fic with Naruto as the seme, because I think that would be sexy. -giggles-**

* * *

"C'mon, Sasuke, move your ass!" Naruto shouted, narrowly dodging a shower of shuriken as he plunged his hand into his kunai holster. Sasuke scowled and sprang to his side, hitting an enemy doppelganger sqaurely with a kunai, and it vanished.

"Damn, there's a lot of them..." he said, running a sleeved hand across his forehead. Naruto's head turned toward him, a smirk on his challenging face.

"Scared?"

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Then quit complaining!" Naruto shouted, whirling around and sending a kunai flying at him. It sailed through the air behind him, hitting two of the enemy's clones simultaneously. Sasuke looked back for a moment, and in an instant felt hands tighten around his throat. The doppelgangers were gone. The real enemy was attacking him.

**_ANTISEPTIC STING_**

"Damn!" Naruto threw himself at the enemy, blasting him from Sasuke in a flurry of glowing orange chakra. The masked shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto's eyes to dart around the perimeter, scanning the trees for any signs of movement, waiting for the enemy to reappear. After a moment, when nothing happened, they fell on Sasuke, who was on his knees and examining his side.

"Damn, Sasuke," he said with a sigh. "Did being with Orochimaru make you completely useless?"

"I'm not useless!" Sasuke shouted, bringing a hand to the growing bloodstain on the side of his kimono. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he kneeled at Sasuke's side, pulling it aside to look at his friend's chest.

"You've got a lot of cuts and injuries," he said, standing and running a hand through his hair. "I'd say you're pretty hurt."

"I'm not hurt!" Sasuke said, struggling to his feet and stumbling at once. Naruto caught him, and frowned.

"You're hurt. You can't even stand."

"Stop degrading me, dobe."

"I'm not degrading you," Naruto told him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm trying to help."

Sasuke stubborn eyes glared at him, until he finally sighed and dropped his head.

"Fine." he said reluctantly. "But we're on a mission, where can we-"

"Kakashi-sensei told me there's a cabin somewhere around here," Naruto replied nonchalantly, looking around the clearing again. "That's why we were sent to this place."

Sasuke glowered at him.

"And... he didn't trust you being back just yet."

Sasuke made a noise of annoyance, and averted his eyes. "Let's just go."

Naruto shifted Sasuke's weight, and together they walked off through the trees.

**XXX**

"This it?" Sasuke said, leaning on the doorframe after Naruto had let him go. He was looking around a small cabin that had only a bed, a dusty floor, and a place to build a fire.

"I guess so," Naruto said, stooping to pick up a few stray sticks and throw them into the fire space. "Stay here while I find some logs."

Sasuke nodded, inching his way to the edge of the bed and sitting down as Naruto left. 5 minutes later, the blonde came back with a few small logs and threw them down with the sticks. He turned to Sasuke, smiling.

"You still got it?"

Sasuke smirked, bringing his hands to his chest and locking them. After a few intricate movements, he was blowing a burst of flame onto the logs, brightening the cabin with the glow of fire. Naruto grinned at him, and looked out the door at the receding sunset.

"It'll be night soon," he said absently. "Better tend to your wounds."

He closed the door behind him, picking up his pack and setting it on the bed. He dug through it while Sasuke watched him anxiously.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's called antiseptic," Naruto said, lifting a small bottle half-full of liquid from his pack to eye level. "It's supposed to clean wounds. It's only used when there's not a medic-nin around, and out here, without Tsunade..."

Sasuke eyed the bottle, shrugging out of his kimono top. Naruto's eyes glinted maliciously as he twisted the top off, suppressing a cheeky smile.

"Lie down," he said, laughing as Sasuke immediately protested. "On your back."

Sasuke lay back, grumbling, as Naruto sat down at his side. He dipped a cloth into the bottle, and brought it gingerly to a cut spanning Sasuke's collarbone. The raven instantly winced, sitting half up.

"Ah!" he said, his voice strained. "That... stings..."

"It's supposed to," Naruto said, amused. "That means it's cleaning."

"It hurts," Sasuke said, frowning childishly as he lay back down. "Damn."

Naruto touched the wound with the cloth again, and Sasuke's sharp intake of breath was even more pronounced.

"Just think about something," he told Sasuke. "Take your mind off the pain."

As he dipped the cloth into the antiseptic again, Sasuke forced his mind to focus on something, anything. And that happened to be the intensity of Naruto's blue eyes.

The blonde had changed over the years. No longer was he the annoying, loud-mouthed boy that Sasuke had once known -he winced-, but he had grown into a select shinobi who could certainly hold his own. There was something more determined about him, and, Sasuke noticed subconsciously, he was a pretty fine catch, too. Arrogant and handsome, he probably had all the kunoichi turning the tables and begging for his affections back in Konoha.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, jolting him from his thoughts. "You okay? Your eyes are all blank."

"I was just thinking like you told me to." Sasuke said irritably.

"Really?" Naruto smiled again, dabbing at another cut and ignoring Sasuke's mumbled curses. "What about?"

"You."

"Me?" Naruto said in surprise, bringing his eyes up to Sasuke's.

"Yes, you," Sasuke replied with a huff. "You've changed, that's all."

"So have you," Naruto said with another smile as he touched the cut with a fingertip. "Although I don't know whether to think that's good or bad."

Sasuke shifted, watching warily as the blonde dipped the cloth yet again into the bottle.

"I mean," Naruto said brightly. "You _were_ a bit of an asshole when you came back, weren't you?"

He put the cloth to a new cut on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ah, dammit, Na-ru-to!" Sasuke growled out through clenched teeth. "That really _does_ hurt, you know!"

"I'm sure you've known worse pain."

"Yes, but right now I'm weak."

Naruto eyed him with great interest. "Uchiha Sasuke, admitting he's weak?"

"Shut up." He scowled as Naruto chuckled. "Besides, I wouldn't have half so many injuries if you'd just let me use my katana."

"And I've forbidden you to use that thing. You're lucky Kakashi-sensei let you keep wearing those clothes." Naruto set the bottle on the floor to look at Sasuke's side. "Nhn."

"What?"

"Your side is worse than I thought. It's bruised and cut pretty bad, that's why I left it for last." He was already sliding an arm from his jacket, his eyes still locked on the wound. He slipped the jacket from his shoulders, and put a hand on Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke, turn to your side."

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then obliged as Naruto helped him turn. The blonde slid his jacket under Sasuke, then pulled him back to his back.

"But... your jacket..."

"That's okay," Naruto said with another wide smile. "Besides, everyone back in Konoha might think I was in a heroic fight or something."

He laughed, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his wittiness.

"Hold on," Naruto said bracingly, pressing the jacket to the wound, bringing his free hand to steady Sasuke's shoulder as he groaned. "This... might hurt."

He took a deep breath as he picked up the bottle again. Sasuke handed him a clean cloth from the pack, and this time, Naruto held it over the bottle and turned it upside down.

He paused for a moment, his eyes darting around the bed. It became obvious that he wouldn't be able to clean the wound if he remained sitting where he was. The only place he could was...

"Naruto, no way," Sasuke said, sitting half up again despite of the jacket. "You're not sitting on me."

"Fine," Naruto said dismissively. "If you want that wound to get infected."

Sasuke shot him a disgruntled look and lay back, his lips pursed in annoyance. "I just don't see why you can't sit here at my side and do it."

"This way is easier." Naruto tested his movements, and climbed over Sasuke, his legs straddling the pair under him. He sat up, his knees bent at each side of Sasuke, and he set the bottle aside. He briefly glanced down at Sasuke's furious face, then cleared his throat and slowly brought the cloth to the wound.

Sasuke twitched, his voice uttering a low cry of pain. Naruto knew it hurt, but he knew that if he was gentle, Sasuke would be fine.

"Naruto..."

"I'm trying, Sasuke, I'm trying..." Naruto said, his fingers running the cloth over Sasuke's exposed skin. "But hold still for me."

As he touched the wound again with fresh antiseptic, Sasuke shouted and lurched against Naruto's body. The blonde roughly brought a tanned hand down to Sasuke's, their fingers locking, and Sasuke fell silent.

"Well," Naruto said, still focused on the injury. "At least that made you be still."

And as he touched the most open part of the cut, Sasuke's fingers squeezed his tightly and he whined. Naruto's eyes shot to him. His mouth was closed, and his fingers were still clutching Naruto's as hard as they could.

"It's okay..." Naruto turned back to the cut, his hand leaving Sasuke's grasp and steadying his shoulder again. He picked up the cloth and carried on, his fingers of the other hand absentmindedly brushing against Sasuke's neck in an effort to calm him.

"Dammit, Naruto, be careful!" Sasuke shouted, jerking away for third time.

"I am being careful!" Naruto shouted back, his voice just as loud. The two glared at each other for a few seconds, the silence only broken by Sasuke's ragged breathing, and he winced as an orange pant leg came into contact with his side. Naruto's expression softened.

"Look, Sasuke," he said softly. "I know it hurts."

Sasuke's face held a frustrated look, but he nodded all the same, staring intently at the cabin wall. He hated feeling like this. Pain shouldn't bother him, and yet it was.

Naruto sighed, pulling the jacket closer to Sasuke.

"It should be okay now," he said with a slight smile, and his body shifted, which he realized to be a grave mistake when his lap was dead set on another male's. Sasuke's sudden twitch had nothing to do with pain, and for a moment they both stared at each other in what could be described as incredulous horror. The first to regain his senses, Naruto flushed and swung his leg over Sasuke's, sliding off the bed. He turned his back to Sasuke and kneeled by the rapidly dying fire, dropping the sodden cloth by it.

"Damn," he thought. "I should've known better than to move like that while I was... on top of Sasuke."

"The fire's dying." Naruto turned his head at the sound of Sasuke's voice, watching as those black eyes followed the dancing flames. He could barely make out the details of Sasuke's face, but his eyes were shining in the dim light.

"Hmm." he said in response. The fire had been dimming for a while, but neither of them had noticed.

Sasuke inhaled sharply again, but promptly closed his mouth as Naruto stood up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Sasuke lowered the hand he had been holding to the right side of his neck.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he marched over to Sasuke, grabbed him by the chin, and turned his head. There on his neck, clearly visible in the moonlight, under the jawline, was an untreated cut. Naruto looked back at Sasuke in exasperation.

"Look, _dobe_," Sasuke said, folding his arms. "I'm not letting you put more of that... that stuff on me."

"Well, I have to put _something_ on it!"

"Not that!"

"What else is there?" Naruto demanded. "Water? We don't have any!"

"Well, what else do you suggest?"

"Antiseptic!"

"No." Sasuke shook his head stubbornly.

Naruto's face scrunched in furious indignation, and he jerked Sasuke's head to the side again, swinging his leg back over the raven's lap to sit on him again. Without a moment's hesitation, he darted forward and swiped his tongue across the wound.

After a second of shocked silence, he felt Sasuke's hand come to his arm and he pulled away angrily.

"That's what else!" But before he had even finished yelling, his emphatic tone had dropped at the look on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto, what-"

The fire hissed and died, leaving the pair in total darkness, save for the faint moonlight streaming in through the chopped window. Naruto heavy breathing was clearly audible, and he was bearing down so hard on Sasuke that when he moved, they both froze. The most delicate parts of their body were separated by a few thin layers of cloth, and each movement made that very clear.

"You know," Sasuke said, his voice in whisper. "I daresay that stung more."

"What?" Naruto could see his eyes, if only for the light they reflected.

"You... licked me." The beads of light narrowed.

"Only because you were being so stubborn!" Naruto told him, his annoyance returning. "That's the only other thing I could have done!"

"Really?" Sasuke's tone was skeptic. "So you mean there's no other liquid around here?"

"No, there's not!" Naruto was really angry now. "There's no water, and you refuse the antiseptic, and at least saliva could clean it!"

"Is that what you were doing?"

"...Yes!" Naruto shouted, heat creeping up his neck. "Of course! Why else would I have done it?"

He felt Sasuke shrug. "I don't know."

He was being so purposefully uncooperative that Naruto fumed.

"Dammit, Sasuke," he said, feeling put-out. "I guess you're lucky you're hurt, or I'd make you sleep on the floor."

He felt strange talking to a dark shape in front of him, even though he knew it was Sasuke. He couldn't even see his face. He heard Sasuke's hand brush against his jacket, and he looked down at it.

"Is your side alright?" he asked, relieved to hear that his voice had lost its fierce tone. "Does it hurt?"

"It's fine."

Naruto could sense the awkwardness settling over them, and straightened up to get back off the bed. He tentatively placed his hands on the sides of Sasuke's face and turned his neck, moving a hand and running warm fingers over the cut.

"It's still bleeding."

"Is it?" Sasuke attempted to turn his head when he remembered that he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yeah... I can't see it, but I can feel the blood."

He sighed.

"Sasuke..." He knew it really needed the antiseptic.

"...Okay." Sasuke finally said in a reserved voice. "But it'll hurt like hell."

Naruto leaned over, a short gasp escaping his lips as their bodies brushed, and picked up the bottle. He felt around for the cloth, and remembered that it was by the fire.

"What?"

"I can't get the cloth." Naruto bit his lip. "No use searching for it in the dark."

He raised his arms and pulled his black shirt from his frame, sitting back down on Sasuke, who shifted and breathed a soft noise. He wiped his blood-covered fingers, and dipped the corner of the shirt in the bottle, leaning forward to press it to the cut. Sasuke hissed again, and Naruto felt him arch his back. He could see the sweat glistening on Sasuke's brow, under the black bangs, and his heart gave a quick throb. He shook his head and moved closer to get to more of the cut, when Sasuke pulled back down.

In an instant, they both realized their faces were centimeters from each other, and it was Naruto's breath that whispered onto the lips in front of him.

His lips fumbled in the darkness, coming together with Sasuke's ungracefully, and his free hand found the black-sleeved one of his companion. Their fingers laced, and Sasuke's other hand lifted to Naruto's back to pull him closer.

Then the blonde was pulling away, a blush that went unseen flaring up his face as he untwined his fingers from Sasuke's. He sat quite still on Sasuke's lap, eyes lowered, one hand still holding the shirt to his neck and the other coming curiously to his lips.

Sasuke made an impatient noise, and Naruto raised his eyes back to the shining orbs of light. He breathed deep and pressed back to the shirt, busily trying to focus his attention on the wound.

"Stop." Sasuke grabbed him by the arm, halting his ministrations. They both looked at each other, not really seeing, until a hand with a light touch found its way to Naruto's face and drew the unrelenting boy forward.

Sasuke's lips parted under his, and he bit down on a smooth lip as a tongue slipped past his. The bitter taste of Sasuke's blood filled his mouth, and he sucked on the bitten lip until it had healed within moments. The shirt fell from his fingers, which slid back to seize the hair along the nape of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's hands snaked around Naruto's bare waist, and he briefly wondered why he was allowing this to happen.

Naruto attempted to move even farther forward, consequently shoving his knee onto the wound at Sasuke's side. The kiss was broken as Sasuke gave a loud shout of pain, hands leaving Naruto's chest, and then Naruto was down, lifting the jacket to see if any more damage had been done.

"Damn..." Sasuke swore, bending forward and closing a fist on his pants. "Just... damn..."

"Did that hurt?" Naruto said, his shaking voice worried. "I... didn't mean to hit you..."

A cloud moved from the front of the moon, and Sasuke's face was thrown from shadow as he turned to Naruto. Both embarrassed faces now visible, neither of them could think of anything to say as their eyes remained locked.

Sasuke studied Naruto's face momentarily.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"What?" Naruto sat up, nearly causing their faces to collide again. "N... no!"

Sasuke sighed, ruffling his hair. "So that was...?"

"A... a one-time thing."

Sasuke frowned. "But it was nice."

Naruto didn't trust his ears. "You thought so?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

Naruto didn't answer, and he looked down to tuck the jacket back around Sasuke and tie it firmly together at the sleeves. As he did so, his arm brushed against Sasuke's lap, and he hastened to tie it quickly and stand up from the bed.

"I... need some air." He spoke to the door, his back to Sasuke. Still shirtless, he proceeded to open the door and step into the chill night, turning to lean on the cabin wall. He pulled his hitai-ate from his forehead and held it in his hands, watching as it shone when he turned it in the direction of the moon.

He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, hoping to stir some sense into his brain. He couldn't allow himself to lose his guard and kiss Sasuke, no matter the situation or how strong the temptation.

From behind him, he heard the labored steps of Sasuke in the cabin, coming to join him. He sighed as the door opened and his comrade stepped out, looking strange with no shirt and an orange and black jacket tied around him.

He took a few ungainly steps toward Naruto and stopped, surprisingly able to balance on his feet.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's frustrated sigh was loud. "Well, you know, are you sure there wasn't anything in that stuff that's making me act this way?"

"What?" Sasuke stepped closer as Naruto spoke. "No... it's just the antiseptic that Sakura-chan gave me... it's medicine."

"You sure?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, she's a medic-nin now and I don't think she'd give me any-"

"Shut up." Sasuke cut off Naruto's babbling as he pulled him by the arm so that they were face-to-face again, and the hitai-ate fell to the ground with a metallic thunk. Naruto's blue eyes held a blazing, serious look as he realized that he wanted to kiss Sasuke.

They hit the cabin wall as Naruto pushed him back, their lips colliding. He heard Sasuke moan softly, and he knew the force had probably hurt his already injured body. He pulled Sasuke closer by grabbing as much of the black hair in his hands as he could, his tongue startling Sasuke's lips apart.

"Sasuke, why are we do-"

"No." Sasuke kissed him full again, his nails digging into Naruto's shoulders. Their bare chests were pressed together, and still Naruto wanted closer. His hands released Sasuke's hair, one finding its way to the back of the raven's neck and the other wrapping around his back.

It felt so good to be kissing Sasuke like this. He let go reluctantly, and slowly laid his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, still holding him. His lips danced along the soft skin, his tongue tracing Sasuke's pulse.

"You know," Naruto said, pleased that he had found another place to kiss. "I've never kissed anyone before... except for you."

"You mean when we were twelve?"

"Yeah..." Naruto stepped closer, straddling Sasuke again as he began to suck on his neck. Sasuke pulled him into a strong embrace and arched his neck, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Ever had sex, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him, his velvety voice low and seductive.

"Of course not." Sasuke replied indifferently. "Why do you ask?"

Something twisted in his stomach as he said his words, and he realized that Naruto was _actually_ turning him on. He could still feel Naruto attacking his neck, and it felt so good he wanted to scream, scream his passion to the dark night.

Scream that he was letting Uzumaki Naruto ravish him.

"Inside?" Naruto asked, stepping back with what looked like self-restraint, his cheeks flushed. Sasuke gave a quick nod, but held up a hand as Naruto undid the buttons on his orange pants.

"Just... go easy on me, okay?" he said, gesturing toward his side. "I'm hurt."

Naruto's eyes seemed to brighten. "We don't need fire?"

"Might be sexier in the dark." Sasuke shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Cabin... now..." The lust dripping from his words was so strong Sasuke could almost taste it. He backed into the cabin obediently, closely followed by Naruto.

The door shut with a snap, ensuring that the two shinobi were in for an eventful night.

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**A/N: Wow! My new favorite fic! This one took so long, and by far is one of the best I've put out in a while.**

**I'm very pleased with this one, and so for that reason I'm BEGGING that if you read this, please review. I really do want to know what everyone thinks of this.**

**Please please please review and make me happy! (It's good when Elric-Chan is happy.)**


End file.
